


Silence

by evilcupcake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: Stiles always hated the silence





	

Stiles always hated silence, always have, always will. That why he was talking to his self as he paced his room. Scott just said they weren’t brothers anymore.

The past couple of months the pack has been pulling back from him. The only time they talked to him was when they needed something and even that was becoming less and less.

But this. No! Never did he ever dreamed it would be like this. To just end. All because he was a weak human, who can’t heal fast enough to keep up with a pack of werewolves.

But this silence was deafening. His dad was dead because Scott couldn’t keep a rouge omega out of the town. Scott and his pack failed his dad and they failed him.


End file.
